The present invention relates generally to fingernail decorating, and particularly to transferring a decoration or art to a fingernail by a pressure sensitive rubbing process.
Fingernails have been decorated for a long time. Initially, fingernails had been decorated by painting with fingernail polish. In many situations, when a more intricate design is desired, stencils are often used. Additionally, stick-on or wet decals have been applied to fingernails. Wet decals require submerging the decal in water and then carefully removing the rather delicate wet decal from a backing and then applying it to the fingernail. Generally a period of time is required for the wet decal to dry. Additionally, care must be taken to prevent the decal from shifting or wrinkling on the fingernail. Adhesive decals that are fixed upon contact are often difficult to position accurately and once adhered, are difficult or impossible to remove and reposition.
A decal for decorating nails is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,357 entitled xe2x80x9cMethods and Decal Apparatus For Decorating The Nails of Fingers and Toesxe2x80x9d issuing to Miller et al on Aug. 5, 1975. Therein disclosed is an adhesive means on a decal adapted to be released and transferred adherently to a nail. The adhesive is preferably water activated. Another nail decorating method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,999 entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of Decorating A Fingernailxe2x80x9d issuing to Kim on Mar. 10, 1998. Therein disclosed is a method of removing an image from glossy coated paper, such as a magazine, with a film forming substance and applying the image to a fingernail. Another method of decorating fingernails is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,248 entitled xe2x80x9cMethod For Applying French Manicures To Fingernailsxe2x80x9d issuing to Chang on Jul. 21, 1998. Therein disclosed is a French manicure style decal applied to the fingernail using an adhesive material.
While these prior techniques for decorating or applying art to a fingernail or toenail have adequately decorated a person""s nails, they are often difficult to use, requiring the use of water or paint that results in a relatively long time to dry before becoming durable. Additionally, many prior fingernail decorating methods result in difficult positioning of the art on the nail. Therefore, there is a need for a simpler, more convenient and quicker apparatus and method for applying a decoration or art to a fingernail or toenail.
The present invention comprises a carrier sheet containing a pressure sensitive dry rub-on transfer art or decoration to be applied to a nail, such as a fingernail or a toenail. In one embodiment, a release sheet is connected to the carrier sheet and aids in holding the carrier sheet containing the rub-on transfer art or decoration in a desired position over a nail. In another embodiment, an adhesive is used on a small portion of the carrier sheet to hold the carrier sheet in position over a nail. In yet another embodiment, a tubular structure is utilized to hold the carrier sheet in position with the rub-on transfer art placed as desired over the nail. The method of decorating a nail is achieved by placing a carrier sheet with a dry rub-on transfer art attached over a nail. Rubbing the carrier sheet over the transfer art transferring the art to the nail. After removing the carrier sheet from the fingernail, a sealer may be applied to protect the art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a quick and easy apparatus and method for applying decorations or art to nails.
It is a further object of the present invention to decorate nails with little or no mess.
It is an advantage of the present invention that no water or liquid paints are used and no drying time is needed.
It is a further advantage of the present invention that the applied art or decoration is durable and long lasting.
It is a feature of the present invention that a pressure sensitive dry rub-on transfer art is applied to a nail.
It is a further feature of the present invention that in one embodiment a release sheet is connected to a transfer sheet by a hinge and is used to hold the transfer sheet in position over a nail.
It is yet a further feature of the present invention that in one embodiment a tube structure is formed from a carrier sheet and a release sheet to hold the carrier sheet in position over a nail during a dry rub-on transfer process.
These and other objects, advantages, and features will become readily apparent in view of the following more detailed description.